Pill boxes of many shapes and sizes are known in the art. A variety of pills are toted in pill boxes including, among others, vitamins and medications. Depending on an individual's medical circumstance, following a strict regimen of taking certain pills at particular times may be vital to continued treatment. To better ensure that pills are taken at the appropriate time, some pill boxes have been provided with alarms. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,891 of Kehr et al. and 5,2879,157 of Rudick et al. However, there are individuals who prefer to keep their pill regimen a secret, particularly at work when surrounded by colleagues who may hear the alarm and question it. Colleagues may perceive the individual's need to take pills as a frailty or weakness, and the individual may be embarrassed by the revelation of his or her need to take pills.
What is needed in the art and has heretofore not been provided is a pill box construction that is disguised in the form of some other article, such as a pager. My invention satisfies that need and other needs, as described herein below.